12 Pecadores
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, Dite e Carlo... Eles se conhecem há muito tempo. Uma amizade entre dois completamente diferentes, traumas, reconciliações e recomeços. No q essa amizade terminará...? Contem Yaoi :P
1. Chapter 1

_Nala_ -_ Yo, minna!!! Mais uma fic p/ vcs!!!_

_Carlo - É... E eu virei cobaia... ¬¬_

_Dite - Ah, Carlo... Dexa disso... É tão legal da parte da Nala exaltar a gente n.n_

_Carlo - Q seja... q seja... ú.u_

_Nala - Bom... É isso aí, gente... Nessa fic eu faço uma homenagem aos cavs de Peixes e Câncer... Sim... Dite é o Apelido do Afridote, e Carlo é o nome do Máscara n.n_

_Carlo - Mas continua sendo Máscara da Morte pros outros, viu... ù.u_

_Nala - Pode dexá... n.n0 Bom... Aí vai a fic desses dois personagens da nossa renomada a adorada série, Saint Seiya. Espero q gostem... n.n_

_Dite - Ah! E eu espero q eu esteja perfeito nessa fic, heim? u.u_

_Nala - hai... n.n0_

_---  
_

_**PECADORES**_

_**---  
**_

_**Capítulo 1 – Conhecendo-se**_

_**---  
**_

O garotinho chegou por ali pela primeira vez, longos, ondulados e sedosos cabelos azuis balançavam com o vento e os olhos cintilavam na mesma cor, olhando a tudo ainda um tanto confuso. O Santuário era novo para ele, não fazia idéia de para onde ir pelos caminhos de terra batida e em meio às construções que mais pareciam um pedaço de Grécia antiga nos tempos modernos. Um outro menino o observava, da mesma idade, cabelos arrepiados, olhos do mesmo azul anil, num brilho de quem gosta de arrumar confusão. Aproximou-se do novato.

--- Hei, menina! Tá perdida?

--- Hã... Está falando comigo?

--- Tem mais alguém aqui?

--- Não... Mas também não tem nenhuma menina.

--- Como é que é?! Hahaha!!! Cê tá de brincadeira, né?

O outro fez cara de bravo, mas o menino não se intimidou, sorrindo com malícia.

--- Cáspita, tu é o moleque mais dúbio que eu já vi!

--- Não tenho culpa. - respondeu sério.

--- Que seja... - deu de ombros - Mas e aí, o que você tá procurando?

--- O caminho das Doze Casas. Tenho que falar com o Grande Mestre.

--- O Grande Mestre? Quem é você, afinal?

--- Sou Afrodite, futuro Cavaleiro de Peixes.

--- Porca miséria, ainda bem que eu também vou ser um dourado, se não você ia me bater até umas horas. Ma Perdone... Até o nome é de mulher.

--- Também não tenho culpa... Mas saiba que eu gosto desse nome. E você é...?

--- Carlo, vou ser o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Vem comigo que eu te mostro o caminho.

Eles foram em direção às Doze Casas, Carlo era bastante brincalhão e irônico, e como falava alto e rápido, Afrodite logo pensou que deveria ter o pavio curto. Foi estranho ver que dois meninos tão diferentes tivessem ficado amigos. Carlo era bagunceiro, desleixado e briguento, e Afrodite era quieto, gostava de tudo cheiroso e arrumado, adorava rosas e se preocupava absurdamente com sua aparência.

--- Porca miséria, Dite, tu é muito fresco!

--- Ai, Carlo, não faz mal nenhum cuidar um pouco de si mesmo.

--- É... Mas você exagera, até parece uma menina. Daqui a pouco o Santuário inteiro vai rir pelas minhas costas por eu andar com você.

--- Ai, deixa de chatice e me ajuda com o meu cabelo, vai.

--- Que??? Quer que eu brinque de casinha agora?

--- Interprete como quiser. Pelo menos você faz algo diferente de arrumar encrenca e brigar com os outros.

--- Mas isso que é legal! Dar uns tabefes de vez em quando.

--- De vez em sempre, né, Carlo?

Ele sorria satisfeito, como se fosse um elogio, mas torceu o nariz quando o amigo lhe entregou a escova de cabelos. Mesmo de cara feia, porém, o ajudou, como sempre acabava fazendo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nala - Próximo capítulo!!! Como foi q o Carlo..._

_Carlo - ¬¬_

_Nala - Er... Máscara... Ficou tão mal??? __n.n0_

_Dite - Nhai... Vc precisava mesmo trazer isso à tona...? u.u_

_Nala - Ah... Os leitores querem saber... Todo fã de Saint Seiya quer saber. Acho q eles tem direito de entender um personagem de sua série tão querida u.u_

_Carlo - Dexa, Dite... Eu ñ ligo mais pras coisas do passado... u.u_

_Dite - Nhai! Q bom!!! \o/_

_Nala - Bom... Vamos lá então. n.n_

_Carlo - É bom mesmo continuá... Pq o capítulo passado foi tão pqno q deu até dó ¬¬_

_Nala - Er... n.n0_

_---_

_Respondendo ao coment da Dreinha-chan: Nhai, q bom q gostou n.n Bom... É vdd sim essa coisa da inocência... Embora o Carlo já estivesse se preocupando c/ os outros rindo por ele andar c/ um "afeminado" =P_

_Dite - Pessoal preconceituoso... u.u_

_Rsrs... Mas bem q o Carlo sempre acabava fazendo os gostos do nosso pisciano... =P_

_Carlo - Vcs, piscianos, são inocentemente persuasivos demais pro meu gosto... ¬¬_

_Hehe... n.n0 Bom... vamos pro segundo capítulo então? Dite, quer fazer as honras?  
_

_Dite - Eba!!! Quero sim!!! Boa leitura a todos, esperamos q gostem e comentem, por favorzinhu!!! n.n_

_---  
_

_**Capítulo 2 – Trauma e Psicose**_

_**---  
**_

Dois anos se passaram, certo dia, Dite estava cuidando de suas rosas enquanto Carlo foi para Rodório comprar mantimentos. Uma confusão se armou no mercado, alguém gritou "pega ladrão", mas os que se juntaram para deter o rapaz foram derrubados com incrível facilidade, dava para sentir um cosmo até que forte vindo dele. Carlo sorriu, correndo até lá, reconheceu um aspirante a Cavaleiro de prata que, embora bastante forte, não conseguira uma armadura e fora expulso do Santuário por ter um certo instinto de maldade.

--- Ora... O que encontramos aqui? Um idiota rejeitado querendo levar porrada... Tô com sorte.

Ele sorria com ironia, o outro sentiu seu cosmo, mas não imaginava que o menino fosse um futuro dourado. Os dois acabaram brigando, Carlo se segurava para não entregar seu posto, por isso teve algum trabalho, fazendo o outro se engrandecer.

--- Vai te catar! Acha que um fedelho Zé roela como você pode bater em mim? Eu tenho o poder de um Cavaleiro de prata, sabia?

--- Grande porcaria. Tu foi expulso, ô babaca! - Carlo explodia de raiva quando menosprezado - Cê tem noção de quem eu sou?! - quase gritou.

Ele explodiu muito levemente o seu cosmo, mas já era um absurdo para aquele rapaz, atirando-o longe, com muita força contra um muro. Dite pôde sentir o cosmo do amigo de sua casa, e se levantou preocupado, saindo em disparada na direção do vilarejo.

--- Droga, ele se meteu em encrenca de novo... E dessa vez foi sério.

O jovem se levantou com dificuldade, todo machucado, aquilo fora o suficiente para que percebesse com o que estava lidando, saiu correndo, com muito medo. Carlo sorria satisfeito, mas não percebera que sua pequena explosão atingira acidentalmente uma pessoa normal. Seu sorriso morre quando, com uma mulher nos braços uma criança grita para ele, fazendo-o tomar-se de espanto.

--- Assassino!!! Você matou minha mãe! - gritava a menina aos prantos - Assassino! Assassino! Atena vai te castigar! Por que matou a minha mãe?!

Ele não sabia o que fazer, dava passos para trás, com os olhos arregalados de espanto e remorso. Dite chegava a tempo de ver a cena, mas antes que pudesse perguntar ao amigo o que acontecera, Carlo sai em disparada para casa. O pisciano só entenderia tudo por relatos dos que estavam ali antes, percebendo de pronto que tudo fora um terrível acidente, mas também pura imprudência do amigo. Retorna então ao Santuário, subindo até a casa de Câncer para tentar conversar com Carlo. Chegou perto do garoto, que estava parado, sentado num canto a olhar para o nada, quase um autista.

--- Carlo... - chamou, mas nada - Carlo...

--- Vai embora - respondeu seco.

--- Mas eu queria conversar...

--- Mandei ir embora!

--- Por favor, Carlo...

O canceriano se levantou numa velocidade absurda, agarrando o colarinho de Dite como se o fosse estrangular. Seus olhos estavam diferentes, pareciam insanos, até mesmo psicóticos. O pisciano resolveu obedecer, calou-se e foi embora, passando semanas sem ver o amigo. Depois daquilo, ele não era mais o mesmo, não brigava, estava sempre muito quieto, mas sua ironia parecia ter se transformado numa maldade insana e psicótica.

Durante noites após o ocorrido, vozes sussurravam em seu ouvido, uma lhe parecia a mulher que matara, cobrando-o por lhe ter tirado a vida. A voz da menina também ecoava o tempo todo: "Assassino! Assassino!". As outras lhe pareciam demônios, ou espíritos maus, mas talvez fossem seu subconsciente tentando provar algo sem sentido para si mesmo.

"Não foi nenhum crime. Você estava punindo alguém mau. A justiça é relativa, os fortes são os justos. Você é forte, por isso é o justo. Aquela mulher não tinha de estar ali, a culpa foi dela. Afinal, alguns sacrifícios são necessários para se manter a justiça e a ordem. Sacrifícios são necessários... Sacrifícios são medalhas para o seu poder... Você será o justo..."

Ele se levou por tal insanidade, nem a preocupação do amigo pôde livrá-lo disso, mas mesmo que ele estivesse diferente, Dite prometera estar sempre ao seu lado para apoiá-lo. Quem sabe um dia ele não voltaria a ser como antes... E o pisciano queria estar ao seu lado para recebê-lo de volta.

Carlo resolvera seguir com sua nova crença, travando batalhas sem pensar em quem estivesse ao redor, sacrificando pessoas em meio aos combates. Não importava se eram homens, mulheres, velhos ou crianças, não importava seu medo, angústia, raiva ou ódio. Sob o pretexto de derrotar inimigos pela justiça, ele sacrificava quem quer que estivesse por perto.

"Sim... Eu sou forte, portanto sou o justo, e pela justiça não importa quem eu deva sacrificar. Esses sacrifícios... Eles são símbolos de meu poder e da justiça que fiz, então vou guardá-los como se fossem minhas medalhas."

O templo de Câncer se encheu de cabeças mortas, do cheiro pútrido e do clima pesado. Foi então que ele resolveu se chamar "Máscara da Morte". Mas ainda assim, Dite permanecia ao seu lado, pacientemente esperando a volta de seu amigo, suportando até mesmo o fedor do ódio e da morte, e os olhos insanos do canceriano. Ele nem mesmo se importava que o amigo passara a chamá-lo de Afrodite, e que exigisse ser chamado por seu novo nome.

Até o dia em que Cavaleiros de bronze venceram os dourados, pondo abaixo a crença encalacrada na mente de Máscara da Morte, e fazendo-o novamente entrar em colapso, mesmo que já no mundo dos mortos. Lá estava ele, novamente, como aquele menino assustado, olhando fixamente para o nada do submundo, quando Afrodite sentou ao seu lado.

--- Pára com isso, Máscara da Morte. Até parece uma menina com depressão.

--- Vai embora.

--- Não dessa vez... Nem que eu tenha que bater em você, você vai me ouvir.

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar para o nada.

--- Você era mesmo um moleque imprudente, mas não matou aquela mulher por maldade. Estou errado?

--- Sacrifícios são necessários... Para se manter a justiça...

--- Ai, cala a boca... A gente acabou de se dar mau com essa "justiça dos fortes". Devíamos ser Cavaleiros de Atena e nós quase a matamos.

Ele se levantou de súbito e deu um soco com toda a força na parede, mas ela não se despedaçou, e sua mão sangrou, com os ossos quebrados (ou pelo menos o que ele sentia como se fossem ossos e sangue, já que não tinha mais um corpo). Caiu de joelhos, segurando o punho com expressão dolorida, enquanto Afrodite se mantinha calmo.

--- Não temos mais o poder de Cavaleiros de ouro aqui... E mesmo que tivéssemos, socar a parede não muda o passado.

--- QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA?! - gritou o outro - E A PORRADA DE GENTE QUE EU MATEI?!

--- Ora, pelo menos você acordou para ver que estava errado. Pois é... Vamos ter muito que pagar aqui e na próxima vida...

--- Vamos...? O que você tem a ver com isso?!

--- Também matei gente que não tinha nada a ver. Albion, por exemplo. No fundo eu sabia que "só cumprindo ordens" era uma desculpa das mais esfarrapadas.

--- Cáspita! Eu sou um merda mesmo.

Afrodite apoiou o cotovelo na cabeça do amigo, sorrindo.

--- Provavelmente nós dois somos. E aí... Posso te chamar de Carlo de novo?

--- Faz o que quiser. Mas menos na frente dos outros, ou eu te capo... Se bem que você já não usa mesmo...

--- Heim...?

--- Deixa pra lá... - disse, dando de ombros.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nala - Uhuu!!! Próximo capítulo!!! Estamos a todo vapor \o/_

_Dite - Achei o capítulo passado tão tristinhu... T.T_

_Carlo - Sei lá... Mas esse aki tá mais curto q o 1º ¬¬_

_Dite - Q implicância... u.u_

_Carlo - E vc q tá se empapando de lágrimas...? u.u_

_Nala - Hey, vcs dois.. Menos... n.n0_

_Carlo - Menos??? Vc conseguiu fazer um capítulo menor q o 1º e q consegue me dexá mais envergonhado q donzela na lua de mel!!! ò.ó_

_Dite - Q bobagem... É tão fofo... =P_

_Carlo - ¬¬_

_---_

_Bom... Respondendo ao review da Fabiana-sama n.n - infância realmente difícil, né? u.u Mas vou te contar... Quase levei uns cascudos dele por ficar vasculhando o passado dele -.- Vai entender... Isso pq ele disse q ñ ligava pro passado... E toma coidado... Ele ficou um tomarte de raiva qdo vc quase usou o nome verdadeiro dele... n.n0_

_Carlo - Ela usô... ñ adianta concertar ñ... ¬¬_

_Eita mal-humor sem fim... -.- Mas valew o coment. E bem vinda à minha página n.n  
_

_Agora vamo continuá, né...? Próximo capítulo de "Pecadores" Espero q gostem. Boa leitura! n.n_

_---  
_

_**Capítulo 3 – Um Recomeço**_

_**---  
**_

Depois de dois anos ali, Hades, Deus dos mortos, os ressuscitou para que lutassem ao seu lado. Eles fingiram, junto de Saga, Shura, Camus e Shion, aceitar a proposta de vida eterna, e lutaram contra seus antigos aliados, mas foram vencidos em pouco tempo. Mesmo assim, retornaram para derrubar o Muro das Lamentações. Mais quatro anos se passaram desde que os Cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram Hades, e uma ferrenha luta se desenrolou contra os Deuses do Olimpo. Com muito custo, os Cavaleiros conseguiram vencer novamente e, como recompensa, Zeus ressuscitou todos os Cavaleiros mortos na batalha contra Hades. Assim, os dourados puderam voltar à vida, e Dite e Carlo teriam novas chances de fazer as coisas do jeito certo, e era o que eles mais queriam.

O tempo passou calmamente desde então, a amizade retornara a ser como muito anteriormente e os Cavaleiros tinham a vida mais normal que imaginariam levar. O canceriano entra na casa de Peixes, sem saber o que o amigo estaria aprontando depois do almoço.

--- Afrodite! Afrodite!!! Cadê você, cáspita? Não vai treinar?

O rapaz aparece sorridente, com uma rosa branca entre os dedos, fazendo Carlo dar alguns passos cautelosos para trás.

--- Ow, cara vai com calma aí...

--- Hahaha! Calma, Carlo, ela não vai cravar em você. É uma rosa normal. Toma. - e deu-a a Carlo.

--- Heim...? - estranhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

--- Elas estão perfeitas e saudáveis, graças ao adubo que você achou pra mim. É um presentinho de agradecimento.

--- Er... Valeu... Mas você sabe que isso é bichice, né?

--- Ai, como você é chato.

Ele sorria sempre, e deu as costas, descendo as escadas para ir ao treino. Carlo olhou novamente para a flor, com uma expressão incógnita, e sem que percebesse, suas faces coraram levemente. Afrodite o tirou do transe.

--- Hei, Carlo! Você não vem?

Carlo passou pela sua casa e jogou a flor sobre o sofá, indo para o Coliseu. Mas naquela noite, quando já estava deitado, olhava para o teto sem conseguir parar de pensar no ato do amigo. Ficou bravo consigo mesmo, afinal fora um ato sem importância, mas ainda não conseguia dormir. Desceu então até a sala, era incrível, a rosa não murchara nada. Ele a pegou do sofá, observou-a por um instante, percebendo, assustado, que seu coração batia mais rápido e seu estômago gelava. Fecha a cara, soltando-a novamente, estava impaciente com tudo aquilo, foi até a cozinha beber água, sentou-se à mesa com os pés para cima, tentando pensar melhor. Mas não conseguia apagar a cena do sorriso de Afrodite ao lhe entregar aquele "presente de agradecimento". Os dedos se apertaram contra o copo, fazendo-o em pedaços, e ele se levantou vermelho de raiva, chutando a mesa longe.

--- Porca miséria! QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Voltou para a sala, olhou retalhador para a singela rosa, foi novamente até a cozinha encheu outro copo com água, passou pela sala e colocou a flor no copo. Depois, em seu quarto, colocou-a sobre o criado mudo e, sentado sobre a cama, ficou a observá-la seriamente. Seus dentes rangeram e ele enfiou a cabeça sob o travesseiro, finalmente dormiu, mas ainda sonhava com Afrodite lhe entregando a rosa, e sorrindo bem próximo de seu rosto.

Quando o despertador tocou, foi atirado longe, estilhaçando-se contra a parede. Ele não apareceu no treino, nem depois do almoço, ficara o dia todo enfiado debaixo das cobertas, como se tentasse se proteger entre as paredes de seu quarto. Afrodite tentou procurá-lo, mas estava tudo trancado e ninguém atendia, e o pisciano passou o dia todo amuado pela preocupação e pela falta do amigo.

--- Oi, Afrodite... - Milo tentava chamar a sua atenção - O que você tem, cara?

--- Tô preocupado com o C... Com o Máscara...

--- Ih... Até parece que o cara não se vira. Por que toda a preocupação?

--- ... Não sei...

--- Por Atena... Você tá parecendo uma menina!

--- Hum... Será que eu gosto dele...?

Milo arregala os olhos cheios de espanto, dando um passo atrás.

--- Cruz credo, Afrodite, pára com isso!

--- Ué, por que...?

--- Como "por que"? É boiolice! Sem contar que se você fala uma coisa dessas pra ele, vai parar no Yomotsu.

--- Aiai...

--- Ainda bem que isso não pega. - comentou o escorpiniano com uma sobrancelha arqueada.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nala - Bom... Depois do xilique do Car... Er... Máscara... Vamos à melhor parte da história. Ou será q a melhor é a última...?_

_Dite - eu gosto das duas n.n_

_Carlo - Xilique vai ter vc, mocinha, se num pará de me enchê o saco c/ essa fic de mer..._

_Nala - Olha a boca... ¬¬_

_Carlo - E vc vai fazer o q contra mim...?_

_Nala - *olhar retalhador*_

_Carlo - Tá... Faz o q quiser... ¬¬_

_---_

_respondendo aos coments do **Aedil-kun!!! -** Nhai, tô tão feliz q tá gostando n.n Ah... E MDM mandou dizer q se chamá ele de Carlo de novo te manda pro yomotsu junto c/ seus dois meninos pródigos... n.n0 Mas pode dexá q eu tiro isso da kbça dele c/ uns pedala =P (Acho q ele num gosta muito q tenham pena dele XD). E qto ao seu testamento... Taí o q eu disse no msn, mas vc teve q ir embora antes =P..._

_Concordo plenamente c/ essa coisa da cultura e costumes... dos preconceitos... Mesmo qdo aceitamos... é uma coisa q ainda está enraigada em nós achar estranho... tipo o Milo. Aceita, mas "ainda bem q num pega" XD_

_E muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu apoio n.n_

_**Fabiana-sama -** Nhai... Tadinhu do meu irmão (Sim... Milo é meu irmão XD). Num foi intenção dele ser insensível sabe... Mas é coisa de escorpiniano (pelo menos dos escorpinianos q conheço =P) ser impulsivo e falar o q tá pensando sem muito tato... No fundo ele só tava tentando animar o amigo. E preocupado até n.n_

_Milo - É isso aí... Como pode achar q eu ñ me importaria c/ um dos meus amigos, mesmo q ele seja gay, eu num me importo, é meu amigo... Malvada T_T_

_Rsrsrs... De vez em qdo Milo fica beeeeeem emotivo =P. Ah!!! E tava esquecendo... Sim... Máscara tá muuuuuito confuso... Acho q essa coisa p/ ele devia ser tida como "feia" vergonhosa... Deve ser mesmo um baque =P..._

_Carlo - Dá p/ pará de falá de mim como se eu ñ estivesse aki... Cátso. Vcs meninas são malucas... Devia mandá td pro Yomotsu c/ o filhote de Zeus e o pivete aluno do Kanon de q o seu amiguinho ali em cima se gaba tanto... ¬¬_

_ Er... Hehe... Tá, Máscara, menos... n.n0 Mas, como vc pediu... Vai aí a continuação!!! Apresenta p/ gente Dite \o/  
_

_Dite - rsrs Pode dexá! É isso aí gente... Boa leitura p/ vcs nesse 4º capítulo. Esperamos q gostem (até o Carlo =P) Naum deixem de comentar n.n_

_---  
_

_**Capítulo 4 – Uma Paixão**_

---

Naquela noite o pisciano tomara o seu longo e perfumado banho pensando em nada além do que teria acontecido com o amigo. Não estava mais com paciência , por isso desceu até Câncer, Encontrou uma janela destrancada e pulou por ela. Olhou por todos os lados, parecia tudo deserto, procurou por todos os lugares do térreo, e ainda sem ver nem ouvir nada resolveu subir.

Abriu cautelosamente a porta do quarto, vendo que o canceriano estava afundado nas cobertas, mas este logo percebeu sua presença, levantando-se assustado. Tão assustado quanto ele estava o pisciano ao ver o amigo de molho, como se estivesse doente.

--- Carlo! O que aconteceu?! O que você tem? – perguntou preocupado, fazendo menção de se aproximar.

--- Não chega perto de mim!!! – quase gritou, e Afrodite estancou no caminho.

--- Que foi...? Eu estou preocupado com você.

--- Sai daqui, Afrodite!

--- Não enquanto você não disser o que você tem!

Ele ficara bravo e impaciente com as estranhas atitudes de Carlo, mas teve de desviar rapidamente do copo arremessado em sua direção. Ele se espatifou na porta, deixando a rosa branca cair aos seus pés. Afrodite a olhou estarrecido, tomou-a na mão e tornou descontente para o outro, com olhar lacrimoso que não escapou à percepção de Carlo.

--- Minha rosa... Você... Seu ingrato! Fique aí, então, morrendo sozinho e mofado!

Deu as costas, deixando o outro com olhos esbugalhados. Mas quando sentiu seu coração se apertar, fechou novamente a cara e se afundou outra vez nas cobertas. Porém, agora era o olhar triste e decepcionado que não lhe saía da mente, deixando-o com mais e mais raiva, que tentava mascarar o seu remorso.

Afrodite já estava no andar de baixo, e Carlo se remexeu tanto, estava tão impaciente, que não agüentou, saltou da cama e correu para o térreo, pondo-se à frente de Afrodite antes que este abrisse a porta. Mas o amigo estava muito chateado, e o olhava com uma seriedade que o fazia gelar.

--- Que é agora, Máscara da Morte?

--- Ghh... – essa tinha gelado mais ainda.

--- Vai me deixar passar ou quer tomar muito do meu tempo?

--- Porca miséria, eu sou um merda mesmo!!!

O outro continuou a encará-lo com olhar seriamente vazio, estava mesmo muito chateado. Mas não lhe passou desapercebido o rubor que surgiu no rosto do canceriano quando este baixou o rosto com dentes e punhos cerrados. Ainda assim, manteve o quanto pôde a expressão séria e descontente.

--- Merda de bicha enrustida...

--- Como é?! – disse ainda mais bravo – Desde quando eu sou enrust...

--- Tô falando de mim!!!

Afrodite arregala espantado os olhos, sem entender mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Mas antes que pudesse processar melhor as informações, antes que qualquer pergunta pudesse sair de sua garganta, seus lábios foram subitamente tomados pelos de Carlo. Suas faces queimaram, Afrodite jamais acreditou que aquilo um dia pudesse acontecer, mas não pensou em mais nada, deixando-se levar por aquele caloroso beijo.

Os dois se afastam um pouco, fitando o fundo dos olhos um do outro, Afrodite tem a feição mais encantadora do mundo, como se estivesse num maravilhoso sonho, e sua voz sai num harmonioso murmúrio.

--- Carlo...?

--- Quieto... Eu ainda to tentando me acostumar...

Ele sorriu com charme, fazendo o outro ficar ainda mais escarlate, e o abraçou com força, pousando a cabeça no pescoço do canceriano. Carlo retribuiu o abraço, afagando as longas e perfumadas madeixas azuis, e finalmente um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

--- Escuta, Dite...

O rapaz se espantou, há anos que Carlo não o chamava por seu apelido, e aquilo o deixou incrivelmente feliz.

--- Sim...

--- Será que dá pra gente manter isso em segredo por enquanto? Ainda é meio estranho.

--- Tudo bem...

--- Gracie...


	5. Chapter 5

_Nala - Uhuu!!! último capítulo!!! \o/_

_Dite - Nhai, q emoção T.T_

_Carlo - Qta choradera... Num sei como __ainda __num infartei c/ essa fic e as duas doidas ¬¬_

_Dite - Hey... Eu ainda sou homem... ¬¬_

_Carlo - Ops... Às vezes esqueço... XD_

_Dite - ROSAS PIRANHAS!!!!! ò.ó_

_Carlo - AH!!! CALMA DITE, CALMA, FOI BRINCADERA!!!!!_

_Dite - ò.ó_

_Carlo - Er... Desculpa... n.n0_

_Dite - Tá bom... Mas só se me levá p/ jantar ù.u_

_Carlo - Tá bom 8D_

_Nala - Er... Hehehe... Depois ele q ia infartá... E eu q sou doida... n.n0_

_Dite e Carlo - XP_

_---_

_Bom... Respondendo aos coments do **Aedil-kun** - Olha... Tem razão, o 1º bju eles ñ esquecerão meeeesmo, principalmente uma coisa tão repentina XD. E sabe q eu tb tô abismada de como o Máscara tá finalmente seguindo em frente e dexando os traumas de lado? Tô saltitante de alegria XD_

_Carlo - Muito engraçado... QUEM É O LADIR AKI HEIM??? Ò.Ó_

_Nala - Er... Hehe... Valew a força, Aedil n.n0_

_**Fabiana-sama** - ... (jogada fora do pc por um certo canceriano)  
_

_Carlo - Dexa q essa eu respondo... Quem é q se chamou de Bicha enristida em garohpfthfpffhghdsshfstrsfe *eu tapando a boca do Máscara*_

_Nala - Er... Desculpa o inconveniente... n.n0 Acho q o Máscara num gosta muito de admitir... Sabe como é... Ele disse isso num momento de total confusão mental e desespero =P_

_Carlo - Confusão mental e desespero o cátso!!!_

_Nala - *pedala no Máscara* ù.ú_

_Milo - Ah, e Fabiana... Eu aceito suas desculpas u.u_

_Nala - Mas quem te desculpou foi ela... O.õ_

_Milo - Ah... Vc entendeu... 8D_

_Carlo - Metido..._

_Milo - Como é??? Tá a fim de virá peneira de casquinha de siri, é??? ò.ó_

_Carlo - Vem pegá, rabo torto XD  
_

_Nala - *segura os dois pelas orelhas* ù.u Bom... Já q Carlo tá tão animado... Q tal apresentar o capítulo? n.n_

_Carlo - COMÉQUIÉ????? ò.ó  
_

_Nala - Vc num apresentô nenhum, dexa de ser chato e interage c/ o pessoal... u.u  
_

_Carlo - Tá... ¬¬ C/ vcs, o último capítulo dessa jossa q chamam de fanfic. Espero q gostem... Se ñ gostar tb, q se danem. E comentem, ou eu mando td mundo pro Yomotsu. Se rir de mim e do Dite eu mando depois de dexá os ossos bem quebrados. Gracie pela atenção. Té nunca mais e q os diabos os carregem, seu bando de fãs chatos._

_Nala, Milo e Dite - X.X_

_---  
_

_**Capítulo 5 - Aceitação**_

---

Um mês se passou desde aquele dia, eles normalmente se encontravam e ficavam juntos, mas ainda escondendo de todas as pessoas do Santuário. Até o dia em que, num dos treinos, Afrodite lutava contra Shura. Com seu golpe cortante, num descuido do companheiro, o capricorniano conseguiu atingir o rapaz, que voou longe com o impacto, conseguira defender parte do golpe com seu cosmo, mas ainda levara um belo tombo. Carlo não percebeu que correra até ele, ajudando-o a se levantar.

--- Dite, cê tá legal?

--- Estou... Mas não acha que está com o rosto muito colado com o meu para quem quer manter segredo? – sussurrou o outro, deixando-o vermelho.

Kanon, arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber a proximidade dos dois, ele e Aldebaran, que estava ao seu lado, se entreolharam, o geminiano alfinetou, com um sorriso irônico.

--- Epa! Mas que negócio é esse de "Dite"? Não sabia que o Cavaleiro de Peixes tinha um apelido carinhoso...

--- Que vocês estão de cochichos aí, heim? – perguntou o brasileiro com seu sorriso de sempre.

Afrodite ficou sem graça, não fazia idéia do que dizer ou de como contornar a situação, havia prometido para Carlo que não deixaria ninguém perceber o que havia entre eles, mas agora não fazia idéia de como manter sua promessa.

--- Eu... Er... – gaguejou – Qual é gente? Eu só estava agradecendo...

--- Se era só agradecendo, por que tá tão vermelho? – tornou Milo, sempre brincalhão e irônico.

--- Ora, vamos parar com isso, gente? – interveio Dohko, percebendo que a situação poderia ficar um tanto incômoda.

Mas repentinamente Carlo se colocou de pé, ainda dando apoio para Dite, inspirou fundo, com o rosto ainda um pouco vermelho, depois olhou sério para os companheiros.

--- Não precisa parar com nada, não.

--- Er... Máscara...? – Dite não entendia mais nada.

--- É Carlo... Não precisa mais de fingimento.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, Kanon olhou para Deba, depois para Milo e, por fim, os três olharam para Carlo, exclamando num uníssono incrédulo.

--- Carlo...?!

--- É... Carlo. Mas é só pra ele, entenderam? – continuava sério.

--- Mas afinal de contas... O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – disse Aiolia, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Carlo se colocou mais perto de Dite, abraçando-o pelas costas, e abriu um largo sorriso, como se fosse a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Enquanto isso, o rapaz, entre seus braços, tornou-se escarlate como cerejas bem maduras, e seu coração disparou.

--- Diabos não, Aiolia. Nós estamos namorando, é isso.

Um breve silêncio pairou no local, Kanon aproximou-se um pouco, com a expressão mais descrente do mundo. Olhou para Dite, depois para Carlo.

--- Cê tá com piada, né, Máscara?

O olhar de Carlo foi retalhadoramente sério e profundo.

--- Piada é a sua cara de tonto, ô grego. Tamo namorando sim, algum problema? Ou cê quer dar um passeio no Yomotsu?

Apontou então o dedo brilhando num cintilar púrpura que fez o geminiano afastar receoso. Ele deu uma risada sem graça.

--- Não... Nadinha... Hehehe. Aponta esse dedo pra lá, vai...

--- Hahaha! Foge agora, irmãozinho – tirou o gêmeo.

--- É isso aí. – tornou Camus com a seriedade de sempre – Quem fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer.

Milo se aproximou de Dite, pousando amigavelmente a mão sobre seu ombro, e sorriu como era de seu costume.

--- É... Parece que eu tava errado, né? Sorte sua.

Bagunçou os cabelos do amigo e depois se afastou para que continuassem o treino. Dite ainda estava meio que em estado de choque, sem acreditar no que Carlo tinha feito, mas o canceriano o olhou com um belo sorriso, fazendo brotar nele o mais radiante dos olhares. O pisciano saltou em seu pescoço, abraçando-o alegremente, e o canceriano riu divertido.

--- Aiai... Piscianos são tão emotivos...

--- Te amo, Carlo!

--- Também te amo, meu Bambi.

--- Bambi?!

--- Hahaha. Vamos logo, Dite.

Tomou sua mão, e foram juntos para um local onde poderiam assistir os próximos dois que se enfrentariam no treino. De certo que foi um baque para os amigos saber daquilo, já que era algo que não imaginariam (de Carlo, principalmente), mas logo se acostumariam com a idéia. Afinal, um amigo é um amigo, e um aliado é um aliado, não importa suas opções ou modos, o importante é que estariam sempre prontos para estarem unidos como Cavaleiros. Ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam se redimir de seus pecados do passado, evoluíam como pessoas cada vez melhores e mais confiáveis, que certamente ninguém abandonaria por serem diferentes daquilo que a sociedade inventou como certo ou normal. Suas almas agora falavam mais alto que os preconceitos tolos do mundo que havia, principalmente, fora do Santuário.

**FIM**

**---  
**

_Nala - Eba!!! Consegui terminá!!! \o/_

_Dite - Nhai!!! Q emoção!!! \o/_

_Carlo - Q vergonha, mama mia... ¬¬_

_Dite - dexa de ser bobo *abraça*_

_Carlo - *vermelho* Naum na frente de td mundo... ¬¬_

_Nala - rsrs. Bom... Foi isso... Espero q tenham gostado e q comentem muito n.n_

_Carlo - Ah, sim... E naum se esqueçam do q eu disse lá em cima u.u_

_Nala - Er... Hehehe... n.n0_

_Dite - sem comentários... Isso dexa ele tão fofo n.n0_

_Carlo - Fofo...? ¬¬_

_Dite - n.n_

_Nala - Bom... De qqer forma... Até a próxima fic... Ah, e ela já tá escrita viu. Pode dexar q os personagens são bem mais educadinhus =P O principal será o Mu!!! Num é demais??? Até lá. Bjus!!! n.n_

_Dite - Até, gentem!!! Bjinhus!!!_

_Carlo - ¬¬_

_Dite - dexa de ser mau educado e se despede do pessoal, Carlo... u.u_

_Carlo - arrivederci, otários... u.u_

_Nala e Dite - X.X  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Seção de respostas aos Comentários**_

---

Nala – Bom, gente, ñ pude resistir... É q vcs me matam de rir c/ seus comentários XD Sério... Ri absurdamente. Em agradecimento, resolvi postar as respostas aos seus comentários...

---ooo---

**Aedil-kun - **Eu realmente adoraria continuar... Mas tenho medo de escrever uma coisa muito longa e ficar cansativo depois de um tempo, até pq temos aki um só tópico de dois personagens apenas.

Carlo – E precisa mais??? DITE e EU bastamos u.u

Nala - Er... n.n0 Bom... Qto ao Kanon, acho q ele mereceu... Fica tirando td mundo o tempo todo, isso q dá u.u E meu irmãozinho é assim mesmo, vcs podem achar q ñ, mas ele é muito compreensivo n.n

Milo – Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sou um anjo de pessoa u.u

Nala - Er... Eu ainda ñ sei como agüento esse bando de doidos... n.n0

Carlo – Ó, e vai avisando esses fedelhos aí seus q eu to poco me lixando pro Kanonzinho aki e pro bambambam do Olimpo!!! ò.ó

Kanon – Olha lá, caranguejo, q eu te mando prum passeio nas bermudas!!!

Carlo – Eu agradeço o convite, ô escamoso... Mas o caso é q eu prefiro o doce ar dos abismos da morte... u.u

Dite – Nhai... Às vezes vc tem umas recaídas p/ essas coisas tétricas, Carlito...

Kanon – Carlito!!! Hiahiahia, essa agora foi demais XD

Carlo – Olha a boca, duas caras... Ta a fim de levar uns sopapos? ¬¬

Kanon – Cai dentro, casquinha de siri... \o/

Nala – Claro... Claro... Dexemos esses dois p/ lá... ¬¬ Ah! E o "Bambi" foi mesmo demais, naum? XD

Dite – Sem piadinhas, heim? Ou eu mando uma encomenda de rosas p/ vcs... ù.u

Nala – Q esquentado, depois fala do Máscara =P

Dite – humpf ù.u

Nala – Enfim... Amei seus coments, Aedil-kun. Valew a força, tds nós ficamos muito felizes c/ o apoio n.n

---ooo---

**Dreinha-chan – **Olha q lindo!!! Uma gigantesca reunião de amigos... Eu, Dreinha, Aedil, Stella!!! Amei isso... E caramba... num sabia q vc gostava tanto do máscara... O.O

Carlo – Claro q gosta... Essa SABE o q é beleza e perfeição masculina de vdd u.u

Nala – Xiii... Passou tempo demais c/ o Dite... -.-

Dite – Ah... Mas ela sabe mesmo... quem é a perfeição da natureza, EU, claro... E ela sabe perfeitamente. Brigadinhu, querida n.n *mandando beijinhos p/ Dreinha-chan*

Nala – cada uma... -.- Mas continuando... Dreinha... A cena do despertador foi uma das minhas melhores... Eu mesma ria sozinha c/ ela (eu sei q é coisa de loko, mas ria XD). E meu aniki num é preconceituoso... *carinha triste*

Milo – Naum mesmo... T_T Outra malvada q ñ me entende... Eu até fiquei feliz pelo Dite ter se dado bem... Eu tava preocupado c/ ele... Ele é viado mas é meu amigo... T_T

Dite – Isso ñ foi muito delicado, Milo, querido... n.n0

Milo – Desculpa... Ñ foi intencional... u.u Mas a coisa é q eu aceito perfeitamente o Dite como ele é e estou feliz por ele estar bem e ser correspondido u.u

Dite – Nhai... Q amor... n.n

Nala – Pois é... Apesar do jeito maluco e estabanado do meu irmão, ele aceita sim, e é muito fiel aos amigos n.n E obrigadinha pelos elogios!!! Tb fiquei triste de já ter terminado... Mas é como eu disse pro Aedil... Ñ sou escritora profissional, então tenho q tomar cuidado p/ ñ dexá nada muito enfadonho =P

Carlo – Nada seria enfadonho conosco... u.u

Dite – Contanto q vc aprenda a controlar seu mau humor, né Carlo... Até Dreinha-chan percebeu... n.n0

Carlo – Ai cáspita... Vcs são todos muito chatos ¬¬ Eu falei e boa... Já tava de saco cheio de tanta pegação no pé e fuçassão na minha vida ¬¬ Ainda bem q acabou... ¬¬

Dite – Mau agradecido... O pessoal adorou u.u

Carlo – Mas isso é pq nossa atuação é perfeita... Nós somos perfeitos... u.u E se num adorassem iam parar no Yomotsu u.u

Dite - ... Er... n.n0 Bom... Eu agradeço por nós dois... Obrigadu, Dreinha-chan!!!

Nala – Valew mesmo, Dreinha-chan... Espero q goste das minhas outras fics tb =P Ateh mais!!!

Milo – Ateh... E espero q mude de opinião qto a mim... Eu num sô tão mau... T_T

Nala – Tadinhu... *confortando Milo*

---ooo---

**Stella-chan – **Vez da minha amiga querida, Stella-chan!!! n.n

Milo – Stella!!! Stella!!! *agarra Stella*

Nala – O.O Puxa...

Milo – Bom... Acho q já disse do talento nato da minha irmãzinha, né... n.n Agora se me permitem... *agarra o colarinho de Carlo* Vai correr atrás da sua mãe caranguejo ò.ó

Carlo – Me solta Rabo torto, ou te entorto a cara tb!!! ò.ó

Milo – To morrendo de medo... Vou te ensinar a ñ querer mandar minha Stella pro Yomotsu, seu desmiolado!!! ò.ó

Carlo – Cai dentro se for macho!!! ò.ó

Nala – BARREIRA!!!!!

Carlo e Milo – X_X

Nala - Assim é melhor... u.u Voltando à resposta do coment...

Dite – Eu respondo eu respondo!!!!! \o/

Nala – O.õ

Dite – Nhai... Tb amei a declaração dele... Foi tão repentina e forte e máscula e vívida e... e... Aih!!! Eu quase me derreti!!!!!

Nala – O.õ

Dite – E o beijo, então... Eu ñ esperava, e foi tão firme, e caloroso, e apaixonado e...

Carlo – Eu vou me esconder debaixo das cobertas pelo resto do ano... ¬¬

Nala – hiahiahiahiahia XD Bom... Acho q num tem mais muito q dizer, né XD Valew mesmo o coment, Stella-chan, to muito feliz q tenha gostado n.n E como prometi, já to postando a fic do Mu!!!!! Bejinhus!!!

Dite – Bejinhus, querida, depois a gente fofoca mais n.n

Carlo – Da próxima te mando pro Yomotsu...

Nala – X_X

Milo – *Abraçado c/ Stella* Num quero q ela vá... u.u

Nala – Bom... Então a gente pode jantá c/ a gente n.n

Milo – Eba!!! \o/

---ooo---

**Fabiana-sama - **É... Máscara admitindo foi mesmo surpreendente... Eu fiquei chocada O.O

Carlo - Num sei pq u.u EU sou demais, e ninguém sequer PENSA em me contestar u.u

Nala - Metido ¬¬

Carlo - Repete... ¬¬ *dedo brilhando c/ as ondas do inferno*

Nala - Me-ti-do... ò.o *garras cintilando*

Dite - Calminha, gente... Calminha... n.n0

Milo - Calma nada... Manda ver, maninha!!! Acaba c/ ele!!! \o/

Dite - Vcs são tão agrecivos... -.-

Nala - Bom... Mas continuando... ù.u Sinto muito, Fabiana-sama... mas infelizmente Mu ñ terá um par yaoi... Eu achei algo muito mais diferente e especial p/ ele... *olhinhos brilhando*

Milo - Sim.. E ela fará maldades mil c/ o pobre... =P

Nala - Milo... ¬¬

Milo - Mas vc é sempre malvada u.u

Nala - Humpf... ù.u Naum liga pro q ele diz... Hey... Posso te chamar de Fabi-chan? Gosto de ser mais amigável n.n Agora q vc passou por aki, a gente pode se conhecer muito mais, né? Bom... Bem vinda ao grupinhu aki!!! Espero q goste da turma doida q nós somos =P

---ooo---

Nala - Bom... É isso aí, pessoal... Reviews respondidos... C/ uma dose da doidera desse povo, mas td bem XD. Só faltou uma pessoinha... O Nando sumiu completamente nas últimas semanas... u.u Ikarus-kun!!! Onde vc se meteu, menino!!!!! Eu vou postar a fic do Mu, q vc leu e gostou... Nhé... Vê se aparece!!! To c/ saudade de conversá c/ vc!!! =P Mas bem... Até mais...

_Bjus p/ td mundo e até a próxima Fic. Seu nome será... "Magia e Psicocinésia"!!! Estrelando, Mu de Áries!!! Com as participações de Kiki, Ane, o Grande Mestre Shion, Shaka de Virgem e Saori. E as apresentações de novos personagens!!! Não percam!!! n.n_


End file.
